


An Identity Reborn

by The_General_Gist



Series: The Ideas Guy [17]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Summary: I always disliked highly customizable characters in story-driven games. I have this compulsion to stay as true to the story as possible. Whatever that compulsion is, it's probably why people tear each other apart over the Persona 5 protagonist's name.But screw it, if Square won't give me enough info to make a canonical identity for the player, I'll use what little info I have and do it myself!
Series: The Ideas Guy [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761313
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about the novels, so I'll be ignoring them.

Name: An anagram of 'another.' In Kingdom Hearts Dark Road, we see Xehanort has some of the player's memories. Take the 'x' out and scramble the words, and the end result is usually either 'another' or 'no heart.' I'm partial to 'Atheron.'

Sex: Male, as seen in the opening of X Backcover.

Appearance: Again, I defer to the opening of Backcover, where his is seen wearing Sporty Blue(Cold Polish in Japanese, according to the KHWiki, which is relevant, more on that later.). In Chirithy's monolouge, we see Atheron wearing Casual Grey(or Ash Cargo), conflicting with the prior statement, so... I think I'll stick with Sporty Blue, for reasons I'll elaborate upon later.

Union: At one point, Atheron fights Master Ava, who, at the time, is disguised as whichever Foreteller you've aligned yourself with. There's one exception of course; that being the Vulpes Union, and Ava herself. In that case, Ava disguises herself as Master Ira of the Unicornis Union. To me, at least, that makes the answer Unicornis.

Keyblade: It's my opinion each relevant wielder that isn't among the big 7 has a keyblade associated with them. We see this with Ven wielding Missing Ache and Lauriam Divine Rose. If said keyblades were available in the game at the time, I'd think Ephemer would wield Sleeping Lion and Skuld Fairy Stars. So, what would Atheron wield?

Given Sporty Blue's Japanese name, I'd say Diamond Dust.

But what Demyx? Truth is, we don't know if he or Luxord have any affiliation with the Age of Fairy Tales. Luxord is more likely Yozora's driver, not to mention that one Dark Road theory. And Demyx? The KH3 Ultimania Character File for Demyx has his mention the Master of Masters(sorry other theorists), so even if Demyx isn't from the Age of Fairy Tales, he's still associated with the M.O.M.


	2. Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because why the hell not?

1: (Casual Grey): Aquires Starlight, joins Unicornis Union.

2: (Casual Grey): Travels the worlds and gains the ability to forge keychains.

3: (Sporty Blue): Chirithy explains the Foretellers.

4: (Sporty Blue): Atheron has In-Game dialogue, speaking against the disguised Ava. Keyblade evolves into Diamond Dust(or my keyblade Cold Polish) shortly after.

5: Time skip. Sporty Yellow. Atheron tries to break up a fight, is attacked by Aced.

6: Sporty Yellow: Keyblade War and Union Cross happen. Keyblade reverts back into Starlight until recurrence.

I don't remember when the Moogle Event takes place, so that timeline could either be(excempting other keychains):

Starlight > Diamond Dust > Moogle of Glory > Starlight > Diamond Dust > Moogle of Glory > Bad Guy Breaker

Or the same thing, but with Diamond Dust and Moogle of Glory swapped.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a notification to say I changed my mind about the whole Diamond Dust thing.


	4. Update

Yeah, instead of Diamond Dust or Cold Polish, I think Atheron(Avery, Player, whatever)'s keyblade would evolve into the Starglow keyblade ExusiaSword made.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: After discussing things with WilyGryphon, I decided to make this timeline for Atheron.  
> 1: Casual Grey(pre-aquiring the keyblade)  
> 2: Sporty Blue(majority of KHX)  
> 3: Sporty Yellow(Keyblade Graveyard and Union Cross)


End file.
